


Stay-At-Home Criminal

by SlayerFromAnotherDimension



Series: Mafia Boss Marriage [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bottom Dean, Kid fic?, M/M, Mafia Boss Castiel, Married Dean and Castiel, Parent Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Russian Castiel, Sam Winchester is only two years younger than Dean in this story, Teenage Claire, Top Cas, Top Castiel, Violence, teenage jack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerFromAnotherDimension/pseuds/SlayerFromAnotherDimension
Summary: The story starts when Dean Winchester is dragged into a mess of a situation because of his brother Sam, involving the marriage to a Mafia Boss in order for a Legal Visa. Dean struggles to fit in with Castiel and his children and it takes a long while for the two to actually get along, let alone survive together.(The tag used for UNDERAGE is because it is implied and major characters die but not the good ones so don't worry!)This is unbeta'd !!





	Stay-At-Home Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Bold Italics means they are speaking in Russian!!

Dean sighed, his breath shaky and visible through the air, he watched it swirl around in the wind before disappearing into the dark sky before turning around and sitting in his car. Despite it being summer it was a cold night and Dean cursed the sky for his luck in standing out here on a cold night. He had been waiting for half an hour. Half an hour in the freezing cold waiting for his brother to finally show his face and explain what was going to happen. Once he had shut the door, he turned on the heating and took another sip from his black coffee before placing it back into it's cupholder and rubbing his hands absentmindedly. It took another twenty minutes for a hard knock to be heard against his window and another one for his brother to finally sit beside him.

"So?"

"So. The plan is still as it was." Sam answered, his voice mellowed out. The man was clearly exhausted but Dean did not care. This was all his fault. "Listen, Dean, I'm sorry but-"

"What exactly is it that you're sorry about?" Dean spat, "huh? The fact that you joined the fucking Mafia or the fact that you've dragged me into your problems?" Sam sighed and leant back.

"I did not drag you into anything, Dean." He said, his voice irritatingly calm. "And the Novak family are not the Mafia." Dean rolled his eyes and ignored the comment, the family were well-known criminals with oceans of blood on their hands. If they weren't the Mafia, Dean didn't know who was. "Look, realistically we should both be dead right now but he's giving us a second chance."

"Dead? For what? I didn't do shit." Dean threw his hands in the air, "I don't know Sam, you're seeming a little calm right now. Why don't you marry the guy?" Sam looked towards Dean now, his expression not changing aside from his slightly risen brows. 

"I'm his lawyer. It wouldn't be a smart choice for him."

"But his brother? That would be?"

"Yes. Keep's me on a leash." Dean scoffed. "Though, I was surprised it would be him marrying you. I thought that he could pay someone off for a Visa." Sam muttered, "he just kept blabbering on about how the law catches up and he needs an official, legal, Visa." 

"I couldn't give less of a shit right now." Dean muttered, "I don't see why I have to clean up this mess." Dean looked into the rearview mirror and caught two black figures walking towards the car. "They with you?" Sam nodded. 

The two men opened the car doors and sat in the two backseats, making Dean turn around awkwardly to stare back at them. At the back of his seat were two men he'd already met, two bodyguards to Castiel Novak. "Can I help you guys?'

"We are to take you somewhere." Dean shot a glance towards Sam who didn't seem perturbed. "Both of you." Dean turned off the engine and after Sam, stepped out of the car, following the two men to their own car. Considering the trust Sam was given them, Dean didn't seem to mind but he was also well aware of the weight of his gun in the back of his pants. 

"Where are we going?" Dean asked once all men were seated in the car, one of them rolled their eyes but both at the front ignored Dean and started to pull out of the parking lot. Dean looked towards Sam who mouthed the name 'Castiel' and Dean sat back in his seat. "We're not heading to the Chapel right now right?" Dean nervously chuckled. "I know it's romantic and all but I still haven't said yes to the proposal and-"

"We drive in silence." The man driving spoke, he looked at Dean in the rearview mirror. "Your husband is not the talkative type either." Dean rolled his eyes, knowing the man was trying to annoy him and so ignored him and stared out the window instead. The drive took ten minutes in total, including the small traffic but they finally arrived at a large set of gates. The men were allowed in easily and it was only at the door that they had to be let in by the footmen. All entered the mansion silently, the only sound was their feet tapping lightly on the tiled floor. Dean watched the white floor be slightly marked up by their dirty shoes and he looked towards Sam once more. 

"The guy can't marry a prostitute and 'Pretty Woman' this whole thing?" Dean asked, "he sure can afford it." Sam smirked but didn't answer, only stepped closer to Dean and followed the two bodyguards in front of them. They all stopped by a large brown door, one of the men knocked on the door twice before a voice called them all inside. 

"We've arrived with the brothers, sir." Castiel from inside nodded, and he watched Dean who had still not looked towards him but rather at his desk, filled with many sheets and a pot of ink. 

"Please, sit." He gestured to the boys, Sam obeyed immediately but Dean waited a second before seating himself on a chair opposite Castiel, still not meeting his gaze. "Adrian, you may stay." Adrian nodded and watched as the other man left the room, he stood by the door but did not speak a word. 

"I have called you here to properly discuss the matters at hand."

"Look, can't you just marry a chick? A hooker?" Castiel wrinkled his nose in distaste and looked towards Dean, his eyes boring into his skull.

"I am not into woman." The confession was one Dean had already guessed to be true and so he shrugged and looked away. "I will also not damage my reputation by marrying a...hooker. Be it a male one or not." 

"Well-"

"I am talking." Castiel interrupted, "when I speak, you do not." Dean clamped his mouth shut but continued to glare towards the man. "Now, as I was saying. I do not need to explain all my reasons but I have, in some ways, proposed to you and I am expecting an answer." 

"I'm not gay." 

"I don't care." Castiel waved his hand, "I also do not like when people lie to me." Dean blushed slightly but no one spoke of it. Sam was content in sitting in his chair and observing the conversation, kicking Dean at certain times when he was being rude. "Your brother, despite his promises, failed to save my own brother from a lifetime of prison and therefore his punishment is to be trapped in this line of work forever. Such as my brother will be. You are merely part of that plan." Dean scoffed. "You are lucky that I did not shoot your brother. I recognised him to be a skilled lawyer, he has only lost me one case." 

Castiel leant back, linking his fingers together and observing Dean more closely. "I will wed you in order to control your brother and gain a legal Visa, done properly. Sam also tells me that you trained with the army and then with the police force, however not continuing with both." Dean looked towards the ground. "I do not care about your reasonings, I just care that you do know how to fight. You will use your skills for me and never against, do you understand?" Dean nodded.

"This leads onto my next point, the demands for the marriage."

"I haven't said yes." Dean spoke finally, his voice slightly betraying him but he'd lost his ability to care. "You're assuming that I will."

"Won't you?" Castiel gestured towards Adrian and once he did, a gun was aimed towards Sam's head. "Like I said, you are lucky I did not kill your bother." Dean clenched his fists but nodded towards Castiel, in doing so the gun aimed to Sam's head was taken away and his brother looked at him filled with sorrow. Dean knew he was sorry. 

"The demands." Castiel continued, "you will be expected to stay within these grounds unless you have permission, you will eat with me and warm my bed." Dean flushed and he looked to the side quickly. "Another reason I am doing this is to assure many enemies that I will not be seduced and in order to do so, I will have to not sleep around. That does not mean I will die chaste." Dean sank lower into his seat. "You will not be allowed to sleep with others, to gain a relationship with others or even look at another in a way that could be read as romantic or sexual, I will not have my reputation tarnished." Dean hated how formal this man spoke, it was like he was incapable of human emotions and he didn't understand why Dean was getting worked up. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Dean gritted his teeth, he looked towards Sam once more trying to ease him from some of the guilt with a small smile. "I understand." Castiel seemed happy by this. "Are those all the demands?" 

"No." Castiel admitted, "I have written all the demands down and you will sign them along with the papers in order for us to get married. We will be wed tomorrow." Dean shut his eyes and leant back in the chair. He was to be trapped with this robot for the foreseeable future. 

"Tomorrow? A bit soon for things to be done legally isn't it?" Dean chuckled nervously, "I thought you wanted to do this properly."

"This was not an impulse decision, my brother was imprisoned a few months ago." Castiel gestured towards Adrian. "You will both stay here tonight where you can read through the demands. I will be here for any questions."

"And how would questions help?" Dean snorted, he stood up and followed Adrian to the door, glancing back only at Sam who had done the same. Castiel pursed his lips and watched them walk away, not answering the question ironically. 

 

The next day, Dean awoke after only a few hours of sleep. Despite wanting to read the demands himself, Sam had made sure that he went through the list to see if there were any obligations that Dean would have to go through that were not legal. There was a small knock on the door and Dean walked towards it to open it, Sam was standing with his head resting on the frame and his eyes tired. 

"Did you sleep?" Dean asked, his voice rough. Sam nodded but Dean knew his brother was lying, even if he had slept, he hadn't slept well. "So, any dodgy demands? Some fifty-shades crap?"

Sam wrinkled his nose, "no." He breathed out. "Thankfully, I didn't read anything like that." Both brothers laughed for a moment before silencing themselves again. "Listen, there was nothing dodgy about it but there were some things I don't think you'll like." Dean rolled his eyes. 

"What?"

"Well, for one. You are not allowed out the house unless Castiel permits it and even then, you will have to be with Adrian." Dean growled lowly. "It's for your protection." Sam supplied but Dean clenched his fists. "Dean, I'm sorry."

"What are the rest?"

"You are expected to cook and clean." 

"He doesn't have cooks and maids?" 

"He does for the outer section of the mansion." Sam answered, "that is where we are right now. There is an inner section, where only an elite few are allowed in. Thats the size of a medium to large house."

"I have to clean a large house everyday?" Dean exclaimed, "why do I have to be his housewife? Why couldn't he have married you?" Dean had intended for it to be a half joke but it came out sounding off and so they both stared at each other silently. 

"Look, Dean-"

"What are the other demands?" 

"Uh, those are the worst I'd say." Dean nodded, he grabbed the papers from Sam's hand and ran out of the room, Sam tumbling after him. Dean remembered the route they had taken yesterday and managed to make it to Castiel's office, bursting in and ignoring the few people in here that he didn't know. 

" ** _Is this him?_** " One of the men looked towards Castiel. " ** _You're lucky his brother looked like this._** " Two other men in the room laughed and Dean felt uncomfortable, however he also realised his advantage. These men didn't know that he spoke Russian. Dean walked towards Castiel's desk and slammed the papers down, looking at him in the eyes. The man seemed annoyed but refused to show anger in front of his guests and so he looked towards a woman sitting opposite him. The woman nodded and spoke to the men, all leaving the room and leaving Dean, Castiel and Sam alone. 

"What is it that you want?" Castiel asked, his tone harsh. "That you thought it would be a good idea to walk into a meeting with hit-men?" Dean gulped. 

"Well, I didn't know you were having a meeting with murderers. I apologise." Dean remarked, he sat opposite the man and watched as Sam stayed standing up, glaring at his brother. 

" ** _Idiot_** , that is why you knock." Castiel muttered, he opened his hands and looked expectantly at Dean. "Well?"

"I am marrying you." Dean stated, "I am to be your husband." He continued. "But I will not be degraded into wearing a cute little apron and washing all your dirty dishes whilst waiting for my prince charming to come home. I am not a kept-man, nor a trophy."

"I never said you were." Castiel replied. "If you insist on living in a place that is not clean, so be it. If you wish for your days to be filled with doing nothing as you cannot complete activities, fine. But do not come to me and complain when you get bored as I provided options."

"So you think cleaning and cooking is fun?"

"Did I say that?" Castiel sat forwards quickly, Dean blinked slowly at him and tried to calm down from the pang of fear. "I merely said it was something to do. You will not talk to me as such." Dean moved towards the man, the only thing between them was the table. 

"I want more to do in a day then cooking and cleaning. I also want to be able to leave without your permission." Castiel rolled his eyes at this and Dean sat back, watching the man closely. 

"You may pick a TV and a console of your choice today. We also need to buy you new clothes so it will not be an issue." Dean looked down at his T-shirt and felt a little shame crawling onto his face but he managed to calm himself down. "You will have unlimited access to my card at all times anyway, in which you can buy whatever you need to entertain yourself. However, I do have people keeping tabs on what you buy, so don't try to be clever." Castiel sighed then and looked towards Adrian. 

"You may leave without my permission but you still must tell me. And if you leave without Adrian then I will hunt you down and make you watch as I slowly kill your brother. I will not be made a fool of." Dean nodded. "Now you will go outside and apologise to those men for interrupting this meeting." 

"Do they speak English?" Dean asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. "How will they even understand me?" 

" ** _Get him out of here._** " Castiel told Adrian, and the man did as he was told. Dean watched as Sam left the room before looking at Castiel once more, the two men stared at each other before Dean finally stood up to leave. 

"Holy shit Dean." Sam breathed as they stepped out of the room, he ran a hand through his hair and exhaled deeply. "Do you understand what you just did?" Dean looked at him blankly. "You just fucking negotiated with Castiel Novak when you had no leverage. You just-" Sam exhaled once more and Dean smirked at the reaction. 

"Don't get used to this,  ** _bitch_**." Adrian growled, Dean was not happy that all the Russian men seemed to only insult him in Russian so he could not protest. "He's being nice now but it won't be like this when you are married. You don't become successful in this line of work by being nice to disobedient little boys." Adrian sneered, Dean scoffed and started to walk away. 

"Where's the kitchen?" He asked Sam, his brother leading the way. 

 

It was a couple hours later when Castiel found Dean and Sam in a room and walked in, dismissing Adrian. "There will be no ceremony." Castiel said after staring at the brothers for a while. "You will sign the papers and then Sam will leave." Dean blinked curiously at Castiel before glancing quickly back at Sam, his expression worried. "He will be permitted to come every Sunday for the whole day or just dinner. I will not separate you two." 

"When do we sign the papers?" 

"Now." Dean gulped, he looked at the ground and nodded slowly. This was it. There was officially nothing he could do to stall the time, to prevent this from happening or to escape this situation. No matter how much Dean tried to undermine the man in front of him, he was a dangerous criminal and he had people all over the country who would not hesitate to kill him or his brother. This was his life now. "Follow me." 

Dean stood up shakily and Sam supported him for a moment, the two waiting in each others comfort before Dean finally letting go and following Castiel through the door. Once they exited, Dean saw Adrian smirk at him but follow behind them almost like a loyal dog. It seemed like the journey there was going to take years but once they finally got to a small room, Dean wished it had taken longer. Inside there were two men, one of which was in the meeting Dean had interrupted earlier that day, another he did not know. Dean also saw the woman from the meeting, she stood in the corner, clearly not happy to be there, once she turned to face Dean, he realised her anger was directed at him. He ignored her. Sam stood awkwardly behind him with Adrian next to him and Dean walked beside Castiel to a table with papers on it. Dean glanced nervously at them and he saw the word 'Marriage' and looked away just as fast, he saw Castiel watching him in his peripheral vision but chose to ignore his hard stare. 

"Sign the papers already." One of the men spoke, his voice teasing and Castiel turned to glare at him. "What? It's not like you guys are going to say some vows are you?" Castiel rolled his eyes and leant forwards to sign on the papers, handing Dean the pen to do the same. Whilst Dean did his signature, Castiel turned around and placed a small silver crown on Dean's head, Dean blinked confusedly and reached up to touch it. The crown was light but once it was on it's head, Dean felt it weighing him down and he looked at Sam, wanting answers. 

"It is a Russian tradition." Castiel answered for him, "I feel as though it was one of the only traditions that fit. Think of it as a wedding gift." Dean nodded, not knowing what else to do. After an awkward moment he looked at Castiel who had narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Thank you." Dean muttered, Castiel nodded and then proceeded to leave the room, expecting Dean to follow swiftly. 

"Straight to the marriage bed, huh?" The previous man teased once more but Dean turned to glare at him, the crown nearly falling off of his head with the force of it. The man didn't seem to care however, merely ignoring Dean and smirking at Castiel. 

"Balthazar, shut up." Castiel growled, he left the room and Dean hastily followed him. It took even longer to get to where they were going next and Dean could feel his heart beating in his chest. Once they had been walking for a few minutes, both walking slowly, Dean knew what Sam meant by inner house. They opened a smaller door than the front door, Dean had entered this mansion from, and it was almost as if they were in a different place. The walls were still white, bare and it still felt as if no one lived here but it was more personal than the outside mansion. Dean opened his mouth to say something but was startled when something brushed his leg, he glanced down to see a black cat walking past his leg and he jumped up slightly. 

"Are you allergic?" Castiel asked, watching the interaction with an amused expression. 

"No." Dean ground out, "I just don't like cats." 

"His name is Lucas." Castiel bent down slightly and stroked at the cat, scratching the top of its head. "He's part of the family." Dean rolled his eyes and walked away from Lucas and Castiel. 

"Does he have to be here? I mean-can't he be in the mansion?"

"What is he going to do to you? He is a tiny animal." Dean sighed, knowing arguing was futile. Castiel looked up at him now and then stood up. Dean was slightly taller than the man and it wasn't as if he was weak but in the presence of this man he felt like he was nothing. He hated it. "I'll show you our room." Castiel walked away and ascended some stairs. Despite this being smaller than the mansion it was still larger than any house dean had been inside of, it had many rooms and Dean wondered what they were all even for. 

"Can't I have a separate room?"

"What for?" Dean closed his eyes and shut his mouth. He was too nervous to speak to this man let alone be civil, it took a moment, as if Castiel was choosing which room was theirs before he unlocked one and opened the door. Dean peered inside before stepping into the room himself and following Castiel. The room was quite big, possibly the biggest in the house but Dean couldn't be sure. It had a huge bed in the middle, it looked like one he had seen in a fancy museum that Sam had dragged him along to. There was also a bathroom, which Castiel had wandered into and locked behind him. Dean sighed, relieved that Castiel had left him alone for now and he walked towards the bed to slump on it. As he did so, the crown on his head fell slightly and he pulled it off to look at it closely. 

It was beautiful. It was silver with a few diamond scattered across it but it was small, elegant. Dean turned it around and brushed his hand lightly on the skill engraved onto this crown. It had fancy swirls and a few words engraved in a language that he didn't know but he smiled when he lay it down next to him. Dean was in no way a sugar baby or someone who loved to be doted on, but he could get used to being married to someone with this much money. 

It was a few more minutes until Castiel walked out of the bathroom, he clearly had just had a shower and was currently wearing grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. The look was odd on the man and Dean his his amusement by turning away. 

"My closet is in the bathroom." Castiel said, randomly. "Yours is in here." Castiel walked towards a small door and opened it, once he did so, a few lights turned on and Dean saw a huge empty space which he assumed would be full once him and Castiel went shopping. It was a walk-in closet. Or a live in closet considering the huge expanse of it. Despite being impressed by the closet, Dean stayed on the bed, marvelling at the room. Castiel closed the closet door and walked towards the bed. 

"I should get changed!" Dean jumped up, running inside the bathroom without a change of clothes and cursing himself when he closed the door. 

"I have clothes in there that you can borrow. Only wear the sweatpants." Castiel said after a moment. "And hurry up." Dean blinked and clenched his fists, he rummaged through the closet and found some black sweatpants. He knew Castiel only said to wear sweatpants but he pulled a grey T-shirt as well and pulled it on his body. Usually, he would want to shower but if him stinking made Castiel not want to sleep with him, then so be it. He stepped out of the room and watched Castiel observing him. He gulped nervously but ignored the man and walked around the bed to sit on the opposite side. 

"I said only sweatpants." Castiel said, giving Dean a disapproving look before sitting back and staring at him. "Why do you keep on insisting on disobeying me?" 

"I'm cold." Dean shot back. "I'm only disobeying you when I think you are being unfair." Castiel didn't say anything, he kept staring at Dean as if he was thinking about something. 

"Tomorrow, you will come with me to work. Only tomorrow, though." Castiel murmured, "in the next few weeks there will also be thorough interviews about our marriage. The law would want to see if it is legit. I expect you know how you should behave?" Dean nodded. After a little more staring, Castiel lay down and turned off the lamp on his side making the room go dark. Dean shivered and pulled the blanket closer to him but refused to lay down. "Go to sleep." Castiel ordered, Dean managed to lay on his side but he turned away from the man next to him. Maybe if he had brought a knife, or a gun. But then what? He'd escape but for how long? And there was no way that this man was laying beside him without a weapon of his own. Dean sighed and closed his eyes, at least he wasn't expected to fuck the guy tonight, that was something at least. 

 

The morning came a little too quickly for Dean, considering the fact that he was awake for most of the night. He blinked at the ceiling before turning around and seeing that the bed was empty, he rested his head back in relief but he didn't relax for long until Castiel waltzed back into the room. 

"Good morning." Castiel announced, Dean grunted in reply which seemed to displease him but he didn't say anything else. He sat down next to Dean and handed him a coffee mug and a plate, making Dean sit up before placing a small wooden, bed-table in front of him. "Breakfast in bed." Dean arched a brow at the man but lifted up a fork and started to pick at the pancakes laid in front of him. 

"Did you make these?" 

"Yes, they are the only thing I can make, it seems." Castiel admitted, his voice slightly rough, perhaps he was still tired. "I will not be making breakfast from now on, though. You will awake at six and make me breakfast." Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Will I now?" Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Look, I'm not doing that everyday."

"Every weekday." Castiel responded. "Eat quickly and then get ready, I have business I need to attend to and you need to be there." Dean huffed and ate some more of the pancakes before giving the table back to Castiel. 

"My last day of having breakfast in bed and I can't even enjoy it." Castiel rolled his eyes but accepted the table and placed it down beside him before watching Dean walk towards the bathroom. 

"What do I wear?"

"Borrow one of my blue suits." Castiel called back. "Actually, only the blue blazer." Castiel then moved towards Dean's own wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white dress shirt. "Wear these with it. And shower." Dean turned wordlessly, with the clothes, into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, Castiel pursed his lips but left it be. It took Dean precisely twenty minutes to leave the bathroom but Castiel was not angry, the man had showered, changed and shaven and looked extremely pleasing when he left the bathroom. Castiel nodded curtly and then left the bedroom, expect his husband to follow, which he did. 

"I thought we were meant to go shopping today." Dean said after a while, finding his voice. "Why do I have to go to work with you anyway?"

"Work will only a be a few hours, maybe less. It is only today that you have to accompany me." Castiel stated, "we will then go shopping and then we will come here for dinner, which is when you will meet Claire and Jack." 

"Claire and Jack?" Dean asked, "are they the ones who have to check if our marriage is legit? Because if they are, it wouldn't be a good idea to come back with bags of shopping, I'd look like a sugar baby." Castiel smiled at this but Dean ignored it, focusing on the wall behind him instead. 

"They are not the people who will interview us." Castiel answered, but he did not say anything else. Instead, he walked out the door and into the outer part of the mansion. "Stay quiet today, make no noise at all." Castiel faced Dean. "I mean it, this cannot be a rule you disobey." 

They entered the living room, where there was a man kneeling on the ground, something was covering his face but Dean could see that the man was shaking. Two men stood behind him, one holding him down, the other playing with the bag-like thing on his head. Dean stood behind Castiel, not knowing why he had to be here.

" _ **Let me see him**_." Castiel ordered, Dean watched as the man's face was revealed and he stopped himself from gasping or making any kind of noise. The man had a missing eye, a scars littered his face, the two men behind him had carved out parts of his face and left was a mangled pile of flesh. The man as whimpering and he looked towards Castiel before looking at Dean. 

"Please." The man struggled to speak, he swallowed before trying again. "Please help me, they'll kill me." Dean looked over at Castiel who seemed to be looking at him. This was to show Dean how powerful Castiel was, Dean realised. Castiel was sick of him disobeying him and he was warning him. 

" _ **Where did you send them?**_ " Castiel asked, he stepped forwards into the man's space but made sure that the man could not reach out and grab him. On the floor there was a plastic sheet and Dean had to look away, knowing what was to come. " _ **Where did you send the girls**_?" Pretending not to understand Russian was getting harder and harder and Dean wanted to ask what they were asking the man. What girls? Why did Castiel care? The man shook his head before looking back at Dean. 

"Please, please, help me." Dean blinked and looked away. He didn't know what he could do. One of the bodyguards backhanded the man and he whimpered at the contact. Dean walked towards Castiel at this point, not saying anything but standing in his space. Castiel stepped back and eyed him curiously, Dean shook his head and mouthed 'please' but Castiel raised a gun towards the mans head and within seconds the man was shot dead. Dean refused to look at the ground and stumbled back from shock, turning away from Castiel and facing towards the door. 

"Oh my god." Dean heaved, "you just fucking killed him." Dean bent over and rested his hands on his knees, breathing deeply. "How could you? What did he even-"

"Leave." Castiel ordered the rest of the men. "I'm glad that you did not speak." Dean turned around to glare at the man. "I am not a cold-blooded murderer. I gave the man a week to tell me information, he refused."

"What information?" Castiel shook his head, "what being your little bitch-boy doesn't give me access to that kind of information?" Castiel growled before pushing Dean against the wall, in doing so, Dean got a glance at the dead body on the ground and he started to push back. 

"If you would like to be my little  _bitch-boy_ , I'd gladly show you your place." Castiel held Dean up against the wall, surprisingly stronger then he looked. "I have married you as a punishment for your brother, not respect. This life is not to do with you, you will know nothing about it. This man died for reasons only me and my men will know. I do not expect a failed policeman to understand-"

"Let me go." Dean pushed against him, Castiel pulled his hair back to make Dean look at him. "Please." Castiel let go almost immediately and let Dean fall to the floor. "I get it. I do. You brought me here to show me what you'll do to Sam. Can we go now?" Castiel watched Dean on the floor, and dragged him up, smoothing down his clothes before clicking his fingers. The men from outside came in and walked straight to the body, cleaning up the mess. Castiel dragged Dean out of the room and saw Adrian by the corner, he handed him to the guard before going into another room for a moment. 

"Ah, first day of being a married man, fun?" Adrian laughed, Dean spat on him. "You little-"

"Adrian." Castiel emerged from the room. "Sit in the car." Once the man had disappeared, he glanced back at Dean. "Have you learned nothing?" 

"I've learned that you are a sadistic creep and I'm disgusted that my brother worked with you for so long." Dean managed to say, he hid his fear well, replacing it for anger. Castiel stepped forwards into his space, making Dean move back however and the older man smirked at him. Dean winced at the reaction but turned away from the man, going into the direction Adrian had left in. 

 

The rest of the day went smoothly, Dean barely spoke and when they finally sat down to eat lunch at a fancy restaurant, Dean refused to eat more than a little bit. He was married to a man that had just killed someone. A man who did not care that he had just murdered someone. A man who thought it was something to show off. Dean looked towards Castiel in the car journey back, the man seemed pent up a little and Dean reminded himself that he was meeting Claire and Jack, whoever they were. 

"May I ring Sam?" Dean asked, it was the first direct question he had asked for the better part of the day. Castiel turned to look at him silently before reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a phone and handed it to Dean. 

"I have my own." Dean muttered, "I wasn't exactly homeless when you decided to marry me and shower me with gifts." Castiel ignored the tone and held his hand out expectantly, Dean placed his own phone in that hand. After scrolling through his phone, Dean barely able to hold himself back, he handed it back. The phone had been deleted from all contacts, leaving only Sam's number and two others. "You got rid of all my contacts?" 

"Yes." 

Dean blinked slowly, trying to calm himself down. "Why?" He asked, though gritted teeth. 

"Because I do not trust you completely. You have my number, Adrian's number and your brothers. That is all you need."  _What about Bobby_? Dean wanted to ask but he stopped himself, the less Castiel knew about him the better. 

"Well, can I call Sam?"

"If tonight goes well." Castiel mused, he looked out the window at that and Dean slumped back against his chair. He had the urge to just call Sam anyway but knew it would get him nowhere. It took another five minutes to reach the mansion and when they arrived, Dean noticed that there was another Jeep parked outside, this one was red, though - it didn't belong to Castiel. 

Once they entered the house, Dean saw two teenagers, eighteen years old, staring at him from the staircase. One was female and the other male, both had blonde hair and both were glaring at Dean. 

"I thought you said you weren't going to marry a prostitute." The female spoke, her voice deeper then Dean had expected, he looked at Castiel before looking back at her. Was she his...daughter? But she couldn't be, wasn't the man gay?

"He's not a prostitute."

"Stripper?" The girl asked, her eyes still pinned on Dean who was happy to remain quiet, still unsure about what was happening. Had he become a step-dad?

"No."

"Could have fooled me." She muttered, she walked towards Dean and outstretched her arm, facing her palm towards him. Dean took it and smirked at the girl in front of him. 

"How old are you?" Dean turned to Castiel now. There was no way he was their father, maybe an uncle?

"36." Castiel responded, he hung his coat by the door and watched Jack step closer towards the pair and next to his sister. Dean gulped. He hadn't realised that Castiel was ten years older than him, although it should have been obvious. You can't be a famous criminal and be in your twenties. "I was eighteen when they were born." Dean looked back at them, so this was Claire and Jack - Castiel's children. 

"Huh." Is all Dean said, "well, pleased to meet you, I guess?" Dean didn't understand. How did a man such as Castiel have children when he was eighteen? And how were they not dead yet? Considering his line of work. And why did he trust Dean with them? 

"We're staying for the summer." Jack said after a while, it was the first time he'd spoke and Dean turned to look him up and down. The boy was clearly Castiel's child, his features too similar not to be but he was also incredibly shy. Claire, who was standing in front of him, her position almost threatening, had clearly inherited her father's personality. Did they even know who their father was? 

"Let's all sit down, dinner should be ready." Castiel moved towards the inner part of the house and once they were all inside they went into the kitchen. Dean wondered who had cooked but didn't ask. He'd rather not be embarrassed in front of two teenagers with the answer he was scared about receiving. Castiel sat at the head of the table and glanced at the chair opposite him for Dean to sit at, Claire sat nearer to Dean whilst Jack sat nearer to his father. 

"What's your name?"

"Dean."

"How old are you?"

"25."

"Ew, Castiel." Claire looked back at her father but Castiel didn't rise to the teasing, he merely shrugged.

"How old are you?" 

"18. We both are. Twins."

"Huh." Dean wanted to ask about their mother but he wasn't that stupid. Instead he watched as a small lady brought in two plates of roast chicken and a man behind her carried bowls of potatoes and gravy. Vegetables and drinks were already laid out on the table. "Where are you guys usually?"

"We are usually at boarding school but after the summer we will be going to College." Castiel coughed into his hand. "Well, Jack will be going to College... I'm not sure what I want to do, yet." Dean looked towards Castiel at this moment, before glancing back at Claire. He hated this. This was so domestic and so strange for Dean to just be sitting here. Sitting opposite a man, his husband, with his children talking to him whilst there was a room in which a man had been shot, in this very house. 

"What did you do?" Jack asked, he peered over at Dean curiously but when Dean looked back, he jumped and looked at Castiel. "I mean, what College did you go to?"

"I dropped out of high school." Dean admitted, "I joined the army when I was sixteen." Claire's eyes widened before she looked towards Castiel herself, she moved closer to Dean. 

"I wanted to join the army." She said after a while, "why did you leave?"

"I didn't like the idea of killing innocent people." Claire and Jack gave each other nervous looks and Castiel tensed from his side of the room, Dean hid his smile. So they did know about their dad, or they at least suspected.

"I see." Claire added, "well, what do you do now?"

"I fix up cars." Dean started to chew on a piece of chicken. "I'm not exactly a smart person, if that is what you're wondering." Claire snorted and nodded before sitting back in her chair. 

"That's what the teachers say about me." She admitted, and then almost as if she realised what she said she sat up again. "They are wrong. I am extremely smart." Dean let out a small chuckle at that. 

"Where are you going to College?" Dean asked Jack who seemed surprised at the question, Dean glanced nervously at Claire who didn't seem to change her mood and so knew he didn't overstep his boundaries. 

"Stanford." Jack told him. Dean swallowed visibly. The same bloody college as Sam went to, what kind of coincidence was that. "Do you want to go to college?" Jack asked and Dean blinked. He had never thought about that. 

"I don't really have time I guess." It wasn't as if Castiel would let him anyways. Dean took a sip of water and decided to look at the man opposite him. Castiel seemed content to just eat and Dean couldn't even tell if he was listening to the conversation. 

"Why did you marry my dad?" 

"Jack." Castiel warned. "Stop questioning him."

"Sorry." Jack ducked his head down and Dean narrowed his eyes. What did the kids know about the marriage? Claire had made the comment about a prostitute before so they must know about the Visa. They clearly did not know about Sam and the demands of the marriage though, why would they? 

"Why can't we?" Claire challenged, "all you told us was that you were getting married and then we come home to see a model in the house." Dean bit the inside of his cheek. "Seems a bit weird, wouldn't you say."

" ** _Stop it_**." Castiel growled. 

" ** _Tell us the truth._** " Claire spat, she pushed her chair back quickly and stood up. "Jack, let's go." Dean watched as the wins disappeared upstairs and looked back at Castiel who was glowering at him. 

"What?"

"We will have to come up with a story."

"Too ashamed of the true romantic story?" Dean mocked, "why don't you just say that I work with you?"

"No." 

Dean sighed, "typical romance story then? We met at a bar?" Castiel shook his head. "Then what?"

"I'll think of one, eat your food and then get ready for bed." Dean shook his head slightly at the dismissal and placed the plate away from him before storming upstairs. Castiel sat alone, finished his dinner and then worked in the study for the rest of the night. 

 

The next few weeks went surprisingly well and if Dean forgot about the situation with Castiel he didn't mind being at the house. Claire and Jack were great company and both had warmed up to him. They spent their days either shopping, watching films or playing games. Dean didn't mind cleaning and cooking and he'd seen Sam four times since living here. Despite Castiel and him sharing a bed, they hadn't even slept together and Dean felt like he didn't always have to be worried about it now. He knew that the man was still a murderer and nothing could change that but Castiel was hardly ever at home and so he distracted himself with other mindless activities. 

It had been a week since Castiel had come into the bedroom and one night he finally did, he opened the door and walked inside at about one a.m, ignoring Dean, he turned on the light. Dean turned around and stared at him with tired eyes, he sat up and only turned around when Castiel started to undress. 

"Bend over." Castiel ordered and Dean swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What?"

"Bend over. I will not ask again."

Dean turned around to face Castiel. "Please, I don't want-"

"I've waited long enough." Castiel growled, he walked towards the bed and forcibly turned Dean around. Dean struggled and pushed against Castiel, in doing so he managed to smell the alcohol rolling off the man. 

"No." He ground out. Castiel pulled at his hair but Dean still managed to push him off. "I will scream and your children will see." Castiel slumped back, hiccuping slightly. Dean stood up and left the room quickly. He ran to the kitchen and got a glass of water and a bucket, he brought them upstairs and handed them to Castiel. "Here. I'm going to sleep." 

"No." Castiel said, he stared at Dean. "No." He repeated. Dean watched him for a moment before sighing, he had never seen Castiel drunk before, or even drink. 

"What's happened?" 

"No."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Dean questioned, Castiel took a gulp of the water and placed it on the bedside table. "Well? What's happened?" Castiel still didn't answer and so Dean looked down his body, he saw blood and he sat back away from him. 

"I found them." Castiel said, a tear trailing down his face. Dean sat, shocked, not knowing what to do. "I found the girls." Dean knew he was referring to the girls he was looking for when he shot the man in front of Dean. However, he had said all that in Russian and so Dean appeared confused. 

"What girls?"

"There were five of them." Castiel slurred and so he drank some more of the water. "Claire's age." Dean didn't say anything, just let the man talk. "I couldn't help them." Help? What was going on? 

"I'm sorry, Castiel." Dean murmured. Castiel nodded and drank some more water. "Do you need anymore?" Castiel shook his head shakily, laying down on his pillow and staring at the wall opposite him. 

"Bed?" Castiel nodded and Dean sighed, tucking himself in but for the first night ever, he slept facing Castiel. 

The next day, Castiel was more grumpy than usual and Dean guessed it was due to his head hurting. Castiel didn't bring up the night before and so neither did Dean and when Castiel finally left in the morning, Dean saw Claire standing awkwardly outside his bedroom door. 

"What's happened?" Dean asked, it wasn't unusual for them to spend time together, more so then Dean and Jack but she was acting strangely. "Claire?" Dean pushed carefully. 

"Did Da-Castiel seem upset today?"

"You can call him Dad you know, he is your dad." Dean closed his eyes, realising how stupid his words sounded. "Anyway, no he didn't."

"Yes he did."

"So if you knew why were you asking." Dean put the book he was reading down and narrowed his eyes at Claire. "Look, we both know you are not stupid. Your dad and me, we aren't exactly...married for love. I don't necessarily know why he was off and he isn't exactly going to tell me."

"Whatever." Claire muttered, though she didn't seem completely over it. "I just thought he was drinking is all, he hasn't done that since...well, since mom died." Dean blinked, they hadn't managed to talk about Claire and Jack's mom yet and he was surprised to see her bring it up so quickly. 

"He drank a lot then." Claire nodded. "How much?" At the sudden change in tone, Claire looked at Dean and saw his face had gone cold and she shook her head. 

"Never in front of us." Claire said, "he hid it well." 

"He never drank in front of you?" Dean clarified, Claire nodded. "Good." 

"We were twelve when she died." Claire said, breaking the minute of silence. "I don't really remember when she died, I just remember after." Dean nodded slowly, taking in the information. "Jack didn't speak for two weeks. Castiel barely ate."

"Why do you insist on calling him Castiel?"

"It's weird to call him dad." Claire said, "I haven't called him 'dad' since." Claire breathed through her nose. "Like you said before, I'm not stupid. During the weeks after mum died, he was a mess. He tried to hide it, but I saw." Dean took Claire's hand in his own. "I don't like calling him dad because I've seen how weak he is." Claire admitted, Dean's eyes widened. He would never have described Castiel as weak but then again after last night, he couldn't say that he knew the man. 

"Fathers are human, Claire." Dean said, not sure why he was defending Castiel. "Dad is just a title and he doesn't seem to care that you call him Castiel." That was a lie, Dean thought to himself. "As long as you still think of him as your father, someone to help you, guide you." 

"I wish he married a woman." Claire said, Dean removed his hand off her own, hurt by the comment and Claire looked up, surprised by the movement. "I mean, I never had a female role model before, you know?"

"I get what you mean." 

"God, I remember when I got my first period, I was thirteen and Castiel freaked out so bad." They both laughed at this, Dean imagined Castiel, a trained criminal boss, running around buying pads and tampons worriedly for his daughter. The image was slightly cute, not that Dean would admit to it. "Oh and buying bras?" Claire laughed again but this time Dean saw the pain in her eyes. 

"I had a younger sister." Dean said, "her name was Jo. My mum died when I was four and my dad, well, my dad liked to drink a lot." Dean wasn't sure if he should be telling Claire all this but when he glanced up at her, he saw her looking at him intently. Dean released a shaky breath before playing with his hands. "Anyway, I kinda had to help my dad bring up my siblings."

Claire repeated the action he had done before and grasped onto Dean's hand, pulling it closer towards him. Dean contained, "I-she's the reason I dropped out of school. She got ill and I had to look after her. When she got better, I joined the army but I quit that too, I couldn't deal with it. Anyways, it was good that I did, she died a day after I came home. If I hadn't been there, all she would have had was my father passed out on the couch." 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's no one's fault." Dean crossed his legs and moved closer to Claire. "I was eighteen when she died, she was thirteen. I've had time to mourn." Dean pulled Claire's hair and tucked it behind her ear, he smiled widely at her. "Turn around." He said, he reached into his drawer and grabbed a hairbrush that he hadn't used yet but had bought when he went shopping with Castiel. "I can do girly things."

"Like what?" Claire snorted.

"Hey, I can do your hair, your make up, your outfit." Claire laughed at this and turned around, she placed a kiss on his cheek and then faced her back to him again. Dean smiled and rubbed his cheek before he started to brush her hair. 

Dean had just finished plaiting her hair when they were both scared by a cough and a knock on the door. Dean looked up at see Castiel tilting his head at the both of them and Dean realised how ridiculous they had looked. He had gotten Claire to give him her old hair-sets that she had gotten as a Christmas gift when she was younger. She was now sporting a rainbow clip on her head with flowers littering down her blonde hair whilst Dean had several coloured clips on his head. Claire blushed deeply, never wanted to be seen in this position by her father but when she turned around she started to laugh and Dean started to laugh to. 

"Is dinner ready?" Castiel asked after a moment, rubbing his head. Dean looked at the time and realised it was four o'clock. 

"Ah, no. I didn't manage to-"

"I see." Castiel interrupted, and Dean slammed his mouth shut. Castiel seemed to be very annoyed and he was resting against the door frame glaring at Dean. "Instead you were...doing what exactly?" 

"Why are you being so rude?" Claire asked, "I came in here upset and he cheered me up and you have a problem with that?" Castiel shook his head at her. " ** _Why did you marry him?_** " 

" ** _I can just as easy divorce him_**."

" ** _I like him. He's a good father._** " Dean tried to hide the surge of warmth he felt as he knew they were speaking in Russian, a language he shouldn't know. Claire nervous looked back at Dean and then to Castiel. " ** _At least he tries_**." Claire stormed out of the room and left Castiel staring at Dean.

"Why was she upset?"

"Uh, just reasons."

"You know, I underestimated you." Castiel said, moving closer. "I thought that you would be weak-willed and would have bent over the first day we had gone shopping but you didn't. You still haven't. And not only have you not done anything I have asked, you have decided to act like a father to my children."

"What did you want me to act like?" Dean's own voice rose. "Their own father wasn't here! I know that you want me as a housewife but I can't exactly be their mother can I?" Castiel surged forwards and for a second Dean thought he was going to attack him, and perhaps he was, but the door opened and Jack was staring at the both of them. 

"I want Chinese Takeaway." He said, Dean smiled at the boy - he had clearly heard the commotion about Dean not having made dinner and therefore asked for a takeaway. Despite the situation, Dean had started to really like Castiel's children. 

"Fine." Castiel growled. "Samuel won't be coming to dinner on Saturday." Castiel looked at Dean. "He can't make it." Dean stood up quickly and walked towards Castiel, forgetting Jack's presence for a moment.

"Yes he is." Dean glanced at Jack, "Jack wants him there, right?" Dean's heart hammered in his chest. Don't take Sam away, not Sam. Jack nodded unsurely and Castiel seemed even more displeased that his own son was siding with Castiel but he ignored both of them and walked out of the room. "Sorry about that, kid."

"Why is dad annoyed?" Dean shrugged, not actually knowing the answer. "Is it because of Gordon?" Dean knew of a Benny but not from Castiel, however, with the link between the two men being Sam it wouldn't be a coincidence that it was the same Benny he knew. That could be useful information. Jack looked at Dean nervously as if he said too much. 

"I don't think so." Dean replied, he assumed it was because of the girls he had spoken about before and so it wasn't a lie. "Look, let's go order some food."

"I'm not actually hungry." Dean smirked, "but we should eat anyway." 

 

It was on Sunday when Dean saw himself waiting anxiously by the door, waiting for Sam - seeing if Sam was actually going to turn up. There was a knock on the door and Adrian opened it, revealing both Castiel and Sam. Dean almost ran to the door but he had a little pride and so he waited until Sam was closer for a bear hug. Sam accepted it easily. 

"What's wrong?" Sam whispered into his ear, "are you okay?" Dean nodded into his brothers neck and they both broke apart. "Can I use the bathroom?" Sam asked Castiel behind him and Castiel nodded curtly. "I'll be back." 

When Sam had disappeared up the stairs, Dean turned to face Castiel. "How come you let him come round." Castiel seemed to grimace slightly and look to the floor, shuffling his feet. 

"I apologise for my behaviour the past week or so. I have no been myself." 

"No shit." Dean scoffed, "I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"I am just apologising, Dean." Dean looked over at the man. "It has not been easy recently and I have taken it out on you, which isn't right. I am sorry." Adrian behind Castiel seemed to disapprove of this weakness he was showing but the couple didn't care. 

"Thank you?" 

"Let's sit on the dining table and wait for him to come down." Castiel walked forwards and next to Dean, he placed a hand on the small of his back. "Do not trust Adrian today." Castiel muttered into his ear, Dean shivered from his warm breath but nodded. 

It took a while for Sam to join them, he greeted Claire and Jack warmly before sitting down next to Dean. "There will be some guests today? You mentioned it briefly in the car?" Dean looked over to Claire and Jack worriedly and Castiel met his gaze. 

"After dinner." Castiel spoke slowly, "Claire and Jack will have other things to do." Dean nodded, smiling at Claire when she looked at him nervously. After that, dinner went smoothly. Everyone ate their food almost silently, a few questions bounced from Jack and Sam about Stanford but aside from that, nothing seemed to entice anyone for a meaningful conversation. That didn't mean it wasn't a nice dinner. Claire and Jack left swiftly afterwards, not by Adrian, Dean noticed. They left in the Red Jeep and made sure to sweep the inner house for anything outside of their rooms that belonged to them, making sure no one knew that teenagers lived here. 

"Who is coming round?" Dean asked Castiel, he was washing some dishes. "Does my brother have to be here?" 

"Your brother insisted on it." Castiel dried the plate handed to him. It was oddly domestic, Dean thought. "Anyway, he will leave with the other lawyers. There is some paperwork that they will attend to." Dean nodded. 

"Do I have to be there?" 

"Yes."

"What do I have to do?"

"Sit and look pretty." Castiel answered and Dean laughed a little. "I mean it, do not speak. These people are dangerous."

"I thought you didn't want to mix me with work."

"Yes, well, I can't always have what I want."

"Castiel..." Dean hesitated, "I know I shouldn't ask but the other day-"

"This is not the time to talk about it." Castiel interrupted, "now listen, these men will try to get a rise out of you. Do not humour them." Dean bit back a comment that he had been holding in for the interruption and nodded before he started to intently wash the dishes once more. 

The dishes had been cleaned and dried and the cutlery put away before the doorbell rang. The atmosphere completely changed and Adrian stood closer to Dean, despite Castiel's earlier warning, he edged closer to Adrian also. 

" _ **Welcome, Gordon**_." Castiel called from the other room and Dean shot a look at Sam who grimly nodded in reply. Damnit, it _was_  the same Gordon. " _ **Just this way. I will lead you to the dining room.**_ "

" _ **No dinner?**_ " Gordon's drawl did not work well with the Russian accent but his pronunciation was good enough for Dean to understand. The two men advanced to the dining room, which was where Dean and Sam were sitting. "Dean?"

" ** _You know him?_** " Castiel asked. 

"Yeah, I used to work with his dad." Gordon answered, "ah, my, you have grown up well." Gordon looked over to Sam before back to Dean. "Let your brother join the dark side, huh?"

"Didn't let him do anything." Dean retorted, he saw Castiel flinch in the background and knew that he shouldn't be speaking but what did the guy want him to do? Ignore a direct question? 

"And you married Castiel Novak? When he said a Dean, I must say, I didn't think I'd be seeing your pretty eyes again." Dean narrowed his eyes at the comment. It was strange to see Gordon like this. When John used to leave Sam and Dean with his friends, they disliked Gordon the most as he seemed the most dodgy but he'd never once made advances on the boys. 

"Well, things happen." Gordon eyed him once more before taking a seat, Castiel took his seat at the head of the table. 

" _ **Talk in Russian when it is business.**_ " Castiel said, " _ **I don't want him**_ ** _knowing all the details_**." At this point, the other men, Dean assumed they were lawyers, had escorted Sam out of the room and into the study. 

" ** _Fine. Now. I looked into the sources you told me and you were right. There were more girls who had been taken, all the same age. We still don't have any proper leads but this is bad. We don't know what they are doing with them and why. The most we saw was what happened that day when you walked in on the-well, on the ceremony._** " Gordon cast a side glance to Dean. " ** _You sure he doesn't understand?_** " Castiel nodded and Dean hid a smirk.  _Idiots._ He did his best dumbfounded look though and both men bought it. " ** _Well, anyways, apart from the shitload of girls they are taking, they have taken two men. Both twenty. Both blond, like the girls. I don't know if it is_** ** _connected._** " Castiel took the information in. 

"You know, Dean." Dean looked at Gordon. "I really wanted to come here and see Castiel's new bitch but I'm really happy to see you again." Gordon stood up. "I'll be taking my leave Castiel, I'll keep you updated." Gordon looked expectantly at Dean and so Dean stood up awkwardly and flushed when Gordon trapped him in a hug. "Ah if only John could see you now. I'm sure he'd be proud." Dean looked at the ground and ignored Gordon's dark chuckle, it wasn't until he left that he looked up again. Castiel appeared into the room once more and looked at Dean pitifully.

"I didn't know that you knew him." Castiel explained, "I knew that the meeting would be pointless but he insisted on seeing my Husband."

"Your bitch."

"My husband." Castiel forced. "I will sort out the lawyers, Sam said he didn't want to leave until late and so I will do some work in my study." Giving Dean time to spend with Sam, good. 

Sam, as if on cue, appeared by the doorway a minute later smiling at Dean. Both brothers walked upstairs into Dean's room where they sat on his bed. "So, Gordon, huh? Is that a coincidence?" Sam audibly sighed, scrunching his face up. 

"No."

"He got you into this?" Sam nodded, "that son of a bitch." 

"It wasn't completely his fault." Sam insisted, "I was at college and we bumped into each other, he mentioned that he was in debt and I wanted to help out. Neither of us could and therefore I ended up meeting Castiel's men." Even though Dean knew that Sam survived this story, he still felt a surge of anxiety at this tale. "I survived because I was a lawyer. Since then, I've been working with Castiel."

"He forced you?"

"At first." Sam paused, "Dean, if you really don't want to stay married to him, I can find a way out for you but he is a good man." Dean shook his head and looked away, blinking slowly as if to capture some tears in his eyes. 

"It's not a marriage Sam, it's a prison."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam agreed, "it is mostly for protection though."

"Are you seriously on this guys side?" Dean stood up, "I did not want to marry him. He put a gun to your head! And you're telling me he's a good man? How deluded are you, Sammy?" 

"Listen, everyone has their flaws-"

"He shot someone in front of me." Dean lowered his voice, not wanting Claire or Jack to hear but he kept his tone harsh. "The day after we were married."

"The person he shot was a-" Sam begun but stopped himself, "look, if you want information, talk to him. I'm not telling you anything when you are this upset. I'm going to go, Dean. I'll see you next week." Dean growled lowly but when Sam stood up, they hugged each other strongly, you never know when you might last see someone. 

"Goodbye." Dean whispered into his brothers ear, "drive safe, I need to be able to shout at you again next week." He joked airily but it managed to make Sam smile so he counted it as a success. 

"Goodbye, Dean." Sam walked out of the door and Dean didn't bother to escort him out through the main lobby, instead he went inside the bathroom and changed into a pair of slacks, not caring that it was Castiel's at this point and settled himself on the bed. Castiel arrived shortly after Dean had opened 'The Road', a book Jack had recommended. Dean looked up at the man when he entered but then resumed reading as if nothing had changed, Castiel kept staring at him though. 

"Is there something wrong?" Dean asked, irritated by the behaviour, he scowled at the man through the pages of the book he was reading. Castiel blinked before taking off his suit jacket. 

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Dean looked down and shrugged in response. "Have I done something to offend you?" Castiel asked, he started to undress his shirt and Dean looked back at his book. 

"No." Dean replied, calmly. 

"Then why are you acting like that?"

"Like what?"

Castiel didn't reply. Dean looked up to see the shirtless man looking at him, squinting as if he was trying to form a proper reply before he stormed into the bathroom. The door was shut loudly but it wasn't slammed. There was shuffling in the bathroom and it seemed as if Castiel dropped something and Dean, too amused, packed his book away and began settling into bed. It wasn't as if he was concentrating anymore, anyways. Castiel emerged from the bathroom a while later, his hair slightly wet. 

"You usually shower in the daytime." Dean said aloud. "Were you showering to avoid me?" That was too good. 

"No, I was showering to think." Castiel scowled, "I believe that you are smarter than you let on."

"Does that mean you are going to tell me what today was all about?"

"Today was about power. Gordon reporting to me meant that I am still his superior and I was enforcing that." Dean nodded, it made sense. "If you are talking about the subject we were discussing...why do you want to know?"

"Is it the same thing you got drunk over the other day?" Dean asked, his voice quiet, unsure if he should say such things. 

"Yes." Castiel admitted, "I apologise for that." Dean wanted to laugh at how emotionless this man could be sometimes, he watched him sit beside him, the closeness almost too uncomfortable but Dean didn't want to move away as it could look like weakness. 

"Then you have your answer, curiosity."

Castiel smiled softly at this. "The day after our wedding, I killed a man. Do you know who he was?"

"An innocent civilian."

"You assume too much." Castiel scolded. "He was a pedophile who was involved with a huge underground organisation that dealt with human trafficking of girls eleven to eighteen years old." Dean took the information in.

"So you think you are a good guy." Dean said for him, "that you are some hero."

"No. I believe in justice. This man, and the men I am still looking for, will pay the price for their crimes. The price the law is not willing to make them pay and therefore I will. I have the power and the capability." Dean frowned and looked at his hands. "I assure you, I have never killed anyone who did not deserve it." 

"You put a gun against my brothers head." Castiel nodded, and sat back. 

"I would never have killed Sam." Dean scoffed, "I am not forcing him to work with me. If he thought I was going to kill him, why would he stay?"

"Because you married me." Castiel gave him a look. Dean knew he was wrong. Sam would have left and joined forces against Castiel. In fact, if Castiel knew that Sam did not like him, he would never have married his brother. "Okay fine. But how do you know for sure that they deserved it? That you haven't killed an innocent?" 

"I witness it with my own eyes."

"You saw him molest a teenager?"

"No. Of sorts." Castiel paused, "this case has been one for the hardest I have come across. I have seen things that girls Claire's age, or any person, should never have to go through. I did see that man complete certain actions and so, I killed him." 

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. It was as if this was a normal conversation to have between husbands. About how murder wasn't always a bad thing, and oh, by the way honey, I killed a pedophile as a wedding present. "Let me sleep on this information." Castiel took that as an answer and they both lay down to sleep. 

 

The next day Dean woke up surprisingly next to Castiel, he turned sharply and had to double check that it was in fact his husband. Usually, Castiel would leave the bed in the morning, early in the day, but today he seemed content in softly snoring into his pillow, facing Dean. Castiel's arm was loosely lying where Dean's body was before he had backed away and he smirked at the domestic view. It was strange. To see Castiel like this. Dean moved slowly off the bed and padded to the bathroom, he closed the door quietly behind him and moved swiftly to the shower, stripping quickly. Once he turned on the water, he leant his head against the wall and sighed. On a typical morning, he'd do this on the bed, washing the sheets straight after. But today, he couldn't. 

Dean let the water wash over him, not really wanting to jerk off when Castiel was asleep in the other room. In his lifetime, Dean had slept with men exactly four times. The first time, he refused to take it up the ass. The second time, however, he tried. After a lot of preparation and a lot of whinging, Dean had been transformed. The next two times he had been on the bottom. It was almost as if he had a pattern. Woman when he was in need of a night worth forgetting and men when he needed a good release, a time where he could get taken down a notch. 

After he deemed himself no longer aroused, he opened the shower door and stepped out into the bathmat. He began to dry himself and dressed himself, once again, in Castiel's slacks. He stepped out the bathroom and saw Castiel on the bed, staring at him with dreary eyes. 

"You're awake." Dean noticed, "I just showered, so it's free." 

"Yes." Castiel nodded, awkwardly standing up. "Why do you insist on wearing my clothes?" 

"Because it is easier to get clothes from the bathroom." Dean answered. Castiel tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Stop thinking so hard, your head will explode."

"I can move your clothes in the bathroom." Castiel offered. "Although, we would have to share it as I like my clothes in there." Dean hummed but didn't say anything else. He looked at the clock and realised it was six o'clock. Time to make breakfast. Castiel followed his gaze and then tutted to himself. 

"I can make breakfast today." 

"Why?"

"Yesterday was not a good day." Castiel explained. Dean nodded and sat on the bed. Less work for him, he wasn't exactly going to complain. That was how they all found themselves sitting downstairs, watching Castiel attempt to fry his third egg of the day.

"Cas, just let me do it." Claire and Jack exchanged looks at the nickname but didn't say anything to do the two older men. "Honestly, how did toy guys survive without a cook."

"We had a nanny." Claire spoke up, she smiled. "Her name was Maudy." Dean almost laughed out loud at the name but noticed how the two teenagers smiled at the memory of this lady.

"Where did she go?"

"China." Castiel answered, he looked over at Dean. "She had business to attend to." So either she was murdered by Castiel and his men or she was actually one of his people and was sent to China to help with whatever Castiel actually did. 

"Huh." Is all Dean replied with. "Anyways, let me make breakfast. I'm starving and you are taking too long." Castiel pushed back his hair and rested the spatula down in defeat before giving the apron back to Dean. 

"What do you kids want?" Dean asked, waving the spatula around. Jack sat for a minute, actually thinking of an answer whilst Claire sat forwards and declared pancakes. Dean opened the fridge and pulled the pancake mix he'd made yesterday and squeezed some of it out on the frying pan. 

"Fine. But we have to eat a proper breakfast tomorrow."

"Cereal?" Jack asked, he already got a bowl out and Dean chuckled slightly at the question. He nodded anyways and Jack seemed happy to prepare his own bowl. Castiel sat down, looking constipated in thought and Dean rolled his eyes. 

"And what do you want?"

"Fried eggs and toast." Castiel replied, it was his typical order and Dean turned on his heels, flipping the pancake up and dishing it out on a plate. It didn't take long for Dean to prepare two plates of pancakes for both him and Claire and a plate of eggs and toast for Castiel.

"Thank you." Castiel said, he pulled the plate towards him and started to eat. 

"Are you staying home today?" Claire asked, genuinely interested. 

"Yes."

"Really?" Jack grinned, Dean smiled too at their reactions. They really did love their dad. Dean stopped smiling when he realised exactly who their dad was. He shovelled a pancake into his mouth. Last night's conversation had not completely washed over him yet and he chewed on the pancake to calm himself down. 

"Yes. I thought I had spent most of the summer away from you two and that is not fair." Claire nodded whilst Jack seemed too happy to stay quiet. He began to tell Castiel what they should do today whilst Castiel nodded. When Jack got excited he became a toddler, full of questions and half-answers with over bursting energy. It was cute, Dean mused. 

"Well, why the sudden change of heart?" Claire questioned, arching her brow at her father. "Hmm?"

"Claire." Dean warned, "stop trying to start fights, it's not healthy."

"I'm not trying to start fights!" She protested, nearly throwing her hands in the air. "I'm just asking a question."

"Do you not want me to stay?" Castiel asked.

"It's not that and you know it! You start an argument with Dean and now you stay over for the day!" Claire shouted, "I don't really want you to stay if you are just here to keep an eye on him or bring your work here."

"I'd never bring my work here." Castiel growled, "you are acting disrespectful."

"Guys." Dean chuckled sheepishly. "Look, why don't we all just calm down a little. Claire, me and your father made up, he's not here to keep an eye on me." Dean tried to speak as calmly as possible but Claire turned to glare at him. "I'm telling the truth."

"Fine." Claire hissed, "but I'm gonna spend an hour in my room." Castiel got up to follow her but Dean touched his shoulder to make him sit down again. The man didn't like being told what to do but he realised it was a smarter choice then following his angry daughter. 

"Jack, could you leave us for a minute?" Dean asked, smiling at the younger boy. Jack nodded and walked off silently leaving Castiel hunched over the countertop, clearly angry with himself. 

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"Look, I don't agree with your work and I don't personally like you." Dean admitted, Castiel looked up quickly and Dean coughed a little. "I mean, I don't hate you either?" Castiel looked down once more, clearly more angry. Dean sighed and sat down opposite him, no longer standing up. "Cas, your children miss their father and Claire is just acting out because-"

"I know why." When Castiel got angry like this, it was similar to Jack. Almost stroppy and arrogant but understanding. Dean didn't say anything and waited for Castiel to sit up. "I know why she is acting out. I cannot help it. It is my job."

"Haven't thought of a career change?"

"Having an absent father is better than having a dead one." Castiel said lowly, Dean would disagree but he realised the connotations of the wording and thought on the words. "I know that I shouldn't have gone down this line of work but it's so much easier than whatever the law does." Castiel peered up. "Your brother agrees."

"Whatever." Dean snapped, "I'm just saying, you should spend more time with them. Stop taking this time for granted." Castiel's eyes seemed focused on Dean's face before he looked down at his hands once more. 

"Should I go talk to her?" Dean was surprised that he was asking his advice but smiled to himself.

"No, I should." Dean said, "I'll bring her down and we could watch a film or something."

"Finding Nemo." Castiel said randomly, "it's favourite." Dean laughed aloud at that, throwing his head back and shaking his shoulders. Castiel watched with mild amusement. 

"Ah, I'm sure it still is." Dean chuckled, he wiped his eyes and started to head upstairs. Dean knew exactly how to calm Claire down and she was already ready to apologise by the time she was downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and hugged her father, both of them making it towards the couch where Jack was already sitting. 

"What are we watching?" Claire asked, Castiel turned on the TV to show that they had already prepared Finding Nemo on the screen. Claire smiled a little bit and looked fondly at her father and bother. Dean had never felt so much like an outsider as he did in that moment. He stood back and started to walk to the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to start to make lunch." Dean gave a lazy excuse, he gave them a tired smile. Jack narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, just as his dad did and Dean had to bite down a remark. 

"Why don't you just watch the film with us?" He asked, Dean looked at all of them nervously before gritting his teeth. 

"Fine." Dean snorted, "but you guys have to enjoy a crappy lunch today." 

"What's new?" Claire teased, she patted the couch next to her and Dean sat down heavily. It wasn't perfect but it was one of the best times Dean had spent with the kids and it couldn't have been a coincidence that it was because they liked having their father there. 

 

Dean shuffled in his sleep, opening his eyes slowly to see that he had been left on the couch. They had finished Finding Nemo and after Dean had microwaved some popcorn they had sat down to watch a horror movie, one that he had clearly fallen asleep watching. Before he properly moved, he heard clattering and voices in the kitchen and so from instinct he closed his eyes again. 

" _ **Is he still asleep?**_ " Castiel had said, Dean furrowed his brows but kept his eyes closed as he knew that ether Claire or Jack would check to see if he was. After a moment, he heard shuffling. 

" _ **Yes.**_ " Claire answered, " _ **why?**_ "

" _ **Do you two like him?**_ "

" _ **Yes**_." They replied in union, Dean tried not to smile.

" _ **Good.**_ " Castiel said but his tone seemed off, he placed whatever was in his hand down, Dean could hear it touch the counter. " ** _You know why I married him. I won't be married to him forever._** "

" ** _Why not?_** " Jack whined.

" ** _Jack, you are not a child. Stop acting like one._** " Castiel chided, he heard Claire snort. Dean shuffled a little bit to be more comfortable. That made the kitchen grow silent for a minute before they resumed. " _ **My point is, I am glad that you like him but I do not want you to be disheartened when he has to leave**_."

" _ **You mean when you send him away**_."

" ** _I wouldn't send him away._** " Castiel said, his voice significantly quieter now. Dean had to concentrate a lot to catch the conversation and so realised that it was time to stop eavesdropping and he pretended to wake up. He stretched out his arm and yawned, blinking his eyes open to see Castiel exit the kitchen to walk into the room he was in. 

"Did I fall asleep?" Dean asked innocently, Castiel nodded. "Oh, sorry."

"You should be. You snore." Claire called from the kitchen making Jack giggle.

"I do not!" Dean shouted back, "also that better be you making lunch because I'm tired."

"We are making pizza." Castiel informed him, "you can rest if you like."

"Thank you." Dean mean that. Today had been nice. Perhaps Castiel could be a decent guy sometimes, despite the whole murder aspect of his life. Dean sat up and watched Castiel pad back into the kitchen. "I'm going to go nap again. Tell me when the food is ready." Dean said, he walked up the stairs and into their room. 

 

After that day, there had been many others when Castiel had decided to stay home. Despite how much Dean resented himself for admitting it, he had started to like the other man's presence at the house and he had started to miss him the days he had to go to 'work'. Castiel, one day, came home and gave them all presents. Almost as if it was an early Christmas present. Jack got a watch, one that he had wanted for a while and Claire got a new phone. Dean wasn't expecting a present but he got a silver chain, it was simple but Dean loved it. He hid his grin and instead gave Castiel a polite smile and accepted the gift. That night, Castiel didn't sleep in the bed. 

Another day, Castiel tried to make dinner. It wasn't amazing but Dean enjoyed watching the man struggle in the kitchen for hours over a dish that only would have taken him about half an hour. Castiel watched him take a tentative bite but when Dean gave him an awkward smile in return, he looked down at his plate. Castiel didn't sleep in the bed that night. 

For some reason, Castiel had become more closer to Dean during the day but separating himself from him during night. It wasn't as if Dean cared too much but it was strange behaviour and he wanted to know why. However, he used it to his advantage. 

Dean lay on the bed, resting one hand on his naked stomach and another circling around his crotch. He was lightly playing with himself as he thought to himself about random things. Such as Sam coming to dinner tomorrow. After a while, he sat up. He couldn't turn himself on but he couldn't sleep either. Fuck it, he was going to drink. Not knowing where Castiel had spent his nights recently, Dean tiptoed around the house until he reached the kitchen. He pulled open a cabinet and poured himself a large glass of whiskey. After one, okay, two glasses. He brought an extra glass upstairs with him and the bottle. It hadn't been a bad day but Dean had been feeling tense all week, perhaps due to Castiel's different behaviour and the fact that they still had not completely finished their conversation from before. 

As he was slightly tipsy, only slightly, he stumbled up the stairs a little, barely catching himself on the bannister. Castiel seemed to be present within a minute and Dean winced, busted. 

"What are you doing?" Castiel whispered harshly. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Sorry, mum." Dean snorted, Castiel sighed and helped him up the stairs, grabbing the bottle off his hands. Castiel took a swig and stared at Dean, his eyes unwavering. He took another. And another. Castiel drank until he was sitting down next to Dean. Both of them passed the bottle to the other, bashing elbows and giggling at the dark. "Do you hate me?" Dean slurred, when he felt more comfortable. 

"No." Castiel gulped. Dean suddenly became hyper aware at how close they were, we gazed at Castiel's Adam's apple and thought about licking it. "Dean." Castiel rasped and Dean had realised that he had actually completed the action. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I-" Castiel lunged forwards to kiss him and Dean moved his head to the side. "I don't think we should." Dean laughed, Castiel growled against his cheek, moving closer towards him. Dean closed his eyes and let Castiel breathe against him for a while. "Give me the bottle." He opened his arms and reached out, Castiel passed the bottle over but only after having a little bit more. "I hate this drink." Dean admitted, making Castiel laugh slightly. 

"Dean." Castiel said, he placed a hand on Dean's cheek, breathing into his ear. "Dean." He whispered once more. Neither of them knew what he meant but Dean suddenly found the confidence to lean forwards. He pecked Castiel on the cheek and then on the lips, both of them mouthing at each other. 

"Yes." Dean whispered, Castiel pushed him back and started to kiss at his neck and his shoulder blades, Dean biting at his hand to keep quiet. It didn't usually feel so intense but then again, Dean had never gone this long without sex before. "Cas." He breathed, Castiel moved upwards again to kiss him before he pushed Dean's top up. It didn't take long for Dean to be stripped completely, Castiel licking the parts of his body that glistened with summer sweat. 

"Can I?" Castiel asked, his fingers kneading into Dean's ass and Dean knew exactly what he meant. Dean nodded, enthusiastically, bucking his hips up and letting Castiel flip them over. "Shh." Castiel chuckled. 

"Hurry up, old man." Dean growled, they both paused and Dean thought he had overstepped before a hand smacked his ass and he heard Castiel mutter behind him. He heard the cap of a bottle ping off and blushed when he realised that Castiel had already put this bottle in their bedroom. Castiel pressed into the small of Dean's back, making him stick his ass out more, spreading out his knees. A finger circled around his rim before penetrating it and Dean had to bite the pillow to fight off a groan. It had been a while since anything had been inside him but he knew he could deal with it tonight. Castiel continued, pushing the whole finger in and twisting it for a bit. 

" _ **Fuck**_ , you're tight." Castiel told him, moving closer. "Another?" Dean nodded frantically, almost wanting the preparation over and done with. Castiel did as he was allowed and added another finer, scissoring Dean open and chuckling darkly when the younger man groaned in response. " _ **So good.**_ So good." Dean wiggled back, suggesting that he wanted more. 

Castiel had three fingers shoved inside of him and after a while twisting them around, he had decided that he was ready. He prepared himself, unzipping his jeans, Dean only noticed then that he wasn't wearing sleeping clothes. Castiel inched forwards and then started to push himself inside Dean, Dean stretched obscenely around him, biting into anything in front of him, including his arm. Castiel paused halfway, letting Dean adjust before pushing the whole way in, seating himself fully inside the blond. 

" _ **So tight.**_." Castiel growled, he nipped at Dean's ear and licked at his neck, waiting for Dean to properly adjust around his length. "Can I move?"

"Yes-" Dean pushed himself onto Castiel further, as if there was more to take in. Castiel gripped onto his hips and moved slowly inside and outside. Dean growled impatiently and started to push himself back onto Castiel's dick. 

" _ **Greedy.**_ " Castiel admonished, another spank to his ass and Dean giggled drunkedly. " _ **Faster?**_ Sorry- faster?" Dean couldn't even speak, he hadn't realised Castiel would be so big and it had been so long since he was stretched out like this. He nodded into the pillow, thrusting back against his husband hoping he'd get the hint. Soon, Castiel started to increase his thrusts, his grip on Dean tight but not tight enough. Dean moaned into the pillow and continued to fuck himself back onto Castiel's cock.

"Harder." Dean rasped, "please, oh, god, please." Castiel did as he was told, he bang to pound into him, bruising his hips and shoving Dean into the bedding in front of him. The slaps got louder and louder and it was only then, when Dean realised just how much skin was touching, that he knew that Castiel wasn't wearing a condom. "Why aren't you-" Castiel interrupted him with a particularly hard thrust, hitting Dean's head onto the headboard, but Dean found out that he didn't care because his dick had just brushed against his prostrate. "Fuck, Cas." Castiel shoved two fingers into his mouth in order to shut him up and continued to pound into Dean in the same position. Dean found himself limply hanging off the end of his dick, moaning into the guys fingers and gladly taking whatever he was giving him. Before Castiel seemed to come, Dean remembered the condom situation and tried to move away in order to stop Castiel from coming inside of him but it was too late. Castiel gripped his hips tight enough that his knuckles turned white and came deep inside of Dean with a loud groan, both of them not caring how loud it was. He loosely grabbed at Dean's own dick and started to stroke it but it didn't take long for Dean to be coming as well, shooting into the pillows and muffling it with his own arm. 

" _ **Good boy**_." Castiel praised but even Dean in his drunken state knew that he shouldn't give off the impression that he could speak Russian. Dean slumped onto the bed, feeling the jizz leak out of him. 

"You fucking came inside of me, you asshole." He scowled, anger fully forming his face. "How could you?" Dena glanced over at Castiel's dick. "You better be clean as well."

"I am. I checked your records before I married you also, you are clean too." Dean rolled his eyes and turned on his side, groaning once more when Castiel's cum leaked out his ass. This was wrong. He shouldn't have slept with him. Castiel stood up and went to the bathroom, taking a minute himself before coming out with a wash cloth and trying to wash Dean. Dean stole the cloth away from him and cleaned himself up, ignoring Castiel's hurt face. 

"We never talk about this. It never happened." Is all Dean said before he turned around, rested his head on his arm and passed out. Castiel stared at the man beside him on the bed, he hadn't expected himself to be so hurt by the minor rejection. He rubbed at his thighs and stood up, retrieving a discarded pair of trousers and hauling them up his legs. After, he turned off the light and left the room silently, not wanting to stay a minute longer. 

 

The morning came too quickly for Dean, it was Sunday again and he smiled against his arm knowing that he would see Sam again today. Once he began to sit up, though, a familiar throbbing ache caused him to wince and remember the events of yesterday. He slapped a hand over his face and groaned aloud, happy that Castiel had decided to sleep in a different room today. Dean rubbed at his face repeatedly, as if he was rubbing away the mistakes and then he proceeded to arise slowly. It took at least half an hour to get ready and by the time he got downstairs, he could smell waffles and saw Claire in the kitchen. 

"Where's your dad?" Dean tentatively asked, he knew the kids liked their dad at home but he was hoping that he wasn't. However, Sunday was always a day off for Castiel.

"Did you drink yesterday?" 

"What do you mean?" Dean blushed. Did she hear them? "I-"

"I can tell." Claire hummed, "Castiel is having a bath." 

"Huh." Dean managed, he stared at Claire. "Listen, I know how you feeling about drinking..."

"You didn't cause anything." Claire stated, "I'm a teenager, I know adults need a drink sometimes. Hell, even I need a drink." Dean arched an eyebrow. "Look, I'm just saying, I understand and you didn't do anything wrong."

"Good." Dean smiled, "can I have some waffles?"

"If you answer one question."

"Okay."

"Why did you marry my dad?" 

Dean halted, staring at Claire as she spun around to meet his gaze. "What do you mean?"

"The truth. Castiel usually would make up a lie but this time he's refusing to speak on the matter." The liar. He said he would think of something. "Did he force you?" This question was asked more quietly.

"What do you think your dad is?"

"A mafia boss." Claire announced, "he told us." 

"He told you?" Dean exclaimed. This whole time, they knew? "What did he say?"

"That he helps arrest people." Ah, so they didn't know the whole truth. "Which is different to a Mafia Boss, but I've seen his so called friends. And there is a reason why we have never met our family and why they cannot know we exist." 

"You think he is capable or forcing a marriage on anyone?"

"I'm not saying that he wasn't forced into it. We were forced to go to boarding school but only because he was forced into that to protect us." Dean smiled at Claire, she was a smart girl.

"Look, you know my brother." Claire nodded. "Well, he was close to your dad." _He failed your dads case and I was arranged to marry him as punishment._ "I agreed to help him with a visa."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"I don't understand. Why did you hate each other then? Why do you walk on eggshells around each other now?"

"I did it more as a favour to my brother than your dad. I didn't know your dad before we got married. He agreed to to it due to the fact that he trusted Sam." Claire took this in, most of that was truth and she could tell. 

"I don't believe that Castiel would force it onto you." Claire said, "but I'm going to ask anyway-"

"No, you are not." Dean gritted his teeth, knowing where this would lead. "Where you call him it or not, he is your father and he deserves that respect. I'm not some pushover that you can bitch to when you feel angry about him. Give me my waffles." Dean scolded. Claire rolled her eyes but did as she was told, passing him the plate she had prepared. They were still warm. 

"Morning." Claire said to someone behind him, Dean turned around to see Castiel standing by the doorway, looking at him. Dean immediately turned away, not wanting to meet his gaze. 

"Morning." Castiel replied, he walked forwards and into Dean's space, clearly not understanding that the younger man didn't want to speak to him. "Your brother is going to be early today, he will arrive shortly."

"Why?"

"He insisted." 

"Okay, I'll go get ready." Dean excused himself, happy to be away from the other man.

"But what about breakfast?" Claire whined. 

"Give my plate to Jack." 

 

Sam didn't arrive shortly, in fact he arrived much later. Dean barged into Castiel's office in the outer part of the house, a place he hadn't been to in ages. In fact, Dean hadn't gone outside in ages. He perhaps should go for a drive soon. 

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, he lay down a sheet of paper and placed a pen back into a pot. "What did I say about barging into my office?" Dean rolled his eyes, not caring about being chastised like a child. He slammed the door on Adrian's face and kept it shut despite Adrian's consistent knocking. "Leave it Adrian." Castiel called. 

"What have you done?"

"You think I've done something?"

"Stop acting dumb!" Dean shouted, "because I sent you away? Because I felt ashamed! You decided to kill my brother? I swear to God, I will fucking-"

"You will shut up." Castiel declared, he stood up quickly. "I did no such thing, Samuel is more important to me then you seem to think and I do not appreciate the fact that you seem to believe that I would kill your loved ones because I could not spend a night in the same bed."

"Then where is he?"

"I. Do. Not. Know." Castiel stated, his face flushing with anger. "Now, get out." Dean stood his ground, crossing his arms and glaring at Castiel. "Before I-" There was a knock on the door. "What is it?"

" _ **Sir, you might want to see this. And keep him inside**_." Castiel pushed past Dean and shut the door between them, looking at Adrian quickly before seeing Sam on the floor. The man was bloody, his lip split in two and his eye swollen completely. His face was entirely a mixture of orange and yellow newly formed bruises and he looked up at Castiel. 

"Ambush." He croaked out, nodding towards Adrian. Castiel turned to see Adrian pointing a gun towards his head, a grim smirk resting on his face. "I'm sorry." 

" ** _I will kill you and then I will kill your kids._** "

" _ **Why?**_ " 

" ** _You have become too weak. Caring about teenage girls. I came for money._** "

" _ **You still get money**_." Castiel stood up fully, no longer half bent, looking at Sam. " ** _Get out of my house._** "

" _ **There are men surrounding this house. I win.**_ "

" _ **And who is going to take control? You?**_ " The door opened from his office then, a man standing behind Dean, pushing him forwards with a gun. Castiel was surprised that Dean had been easily beaten but realised that another stepped out of the room. Michael. 

" _ **I go on holiday and come back to see Lucifer in prison and you married to some whore.**_ " Michael lifted Dean's chin and showed them all his neck, leaning down to press a little kiss on it. " ** _Do you think if I pay him extra that he'll suck my cock in front of you_** _ **?**_ " Dean grit his teeth, scanning the room for a way to escape. This house wasn't built for people to escape, though. 

" _ **He's not a hooker**_." Castiel stated and Dean wanted to laugh at the way the man seemed to stand there, confused by what was happening. How was this man a mafia boss? " _ **What do you want?**_ "

" _ **My brothers**_ _ **blood**_." Michael growled, " ** _you know. I only came for you, of course my intention was to kill the lawyer also, but you were the main goal. And then I was told by Adrian here, that you have children._** " Castiel stiffened, looking at Dean and then back to Michael. " _ **I waited in your room to see if I could see any of them but instead I saw this one.**_ " He kicked open Dean's legs and Dean had to hide a smirk, here it was. " _ **I enjoyed your little domestic dispute."**_ Michael shoved him on the ground but Dean easily ducked and kicked his legs behind him to shove Michael to the ground, claiming the other mans gun and shooting the guard behind him in the foot and then point the gun at Adrian. Michael stood up quickly and attempted to tackle him but Dean shot him once, twice in the shoulder and watched the man stumble backwards. 

" _ **I am not a hooker**_." Dean couldn't help it, the pride had got to him and he spat on the man's face. Castiel stepped behind him and held a hand in front of Dean's eyes, and took the gun from his hands. 

" _ **Stand down.**_ " He whispered into his ear, Dean wanted to push the hands away from his eyes but he knew why Castiel was doing it. He didn't need the protection but the reasoning was clear and he knew that it was better to keep them there. It was meant to be different from when he shot the man in front of them. " ** _If I keep you alive, will you still try to kill my family?_** " Castiel asked, cocking the gun and stepping back slightly, dragging Dean with him. Dean was leaning backwards against his shoulder, blind to the outside world. 

A gunshot was heard but Dean knew the man in front of him was alive so that meant Castiel shot the guard or Adrian but from the shout it was most likely the guard. Adrain was next however, another body dropped to the floor and Castiel let out a little growl when he aimed the gun back at his brother. " _ **Well?**_ "

" _ **Yes**_." There was no hesitation. No second where Castiel waited because it was his brother. Instead, this was an enemy. Someone who threatened his children, his family. Castiel let out a sigh and shot the man in front of them, the body landing directly by Dean's feet, making him jump slightly. 

" _ **I'm sorry.**_ " Castiel whispered in his ear. Dean removed his hands off his face and looked at Castiel, stepping back and nodding. Castiel smiled at him. "I will check on Claire and Jack." Dean saw his husband run off, removing his bloodied shoes by the door and running into the inner house, slamming the door shut behind them. Dean ran towards Sam, collecting his head into his hands and asking too may questions for his brother to ask. 

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam pushed his hands away, "I just need to get checked up."

"A little more than checked up, Sammy." Dean smiled, his brother was okay. "Should I ring the hospital or drive you? Shit-there's people outside-"

"There aren't." Castiel's voice stated. "They were lying. My men would not betray me."

"How do you-"

"I know for sure." Castiel interjected, "also I checked." Dean nodded, standing up. "I will drive him, you need to stay with the children. They do not know what has happened and they do not need to." Castiel looked at the mess on the floor. "I will clean things up."

"They couldn't hear the-" Dean stopped himself, glancing at his brother's battered body on the floor. "Take care of him." Dean knelt down and kissed Sam on the cheek before running off into the inner house. 

Claire and Jack were waiting for him, both running to give him a hug. "Are you okay?" Jack asked. "Dad said there was intruders." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sam is a little hurt but your dad is taking him to the hospital, he should be fine."

"We have to stay in here?"

"Yes." Claire narrowed her eyes but didn't seem to dispute it. Damn, she was smart. "Can we watch something, just to distract me?"

"Only if you promise not to fall asleep and ruin the film." Jack was still clinging onto Dean, gripping the older man tightly. "Thank you for coming back." He whispered, Dean hugged him back, knowing this was linked with their mother. "Let's watch the incredibles!"

"One or two?" Claire asked, already in the living room. 

"There's a two?" Dean asked, bringing Jack along with him, casting the door a quick look. 

"Yeah." Claire grinned, "you really are old." Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

It took two days for Castiel to come back home, but he rang them from the hospital and got the guards the clean the outside. Dean wanted to visit his brother but Sam face-timed him assuring that he was fine and didn't need to drag the kids to a hospital. In fact, they were on strict orders to stay in the house due to the intruders. Claire and Jack only asked about Adrian once but once Dean showed discomfort they left it alone and didn't bring him up again. Dean sat in Castiel's office a lot, not without checking the places where Michale and his men hid, before seating himself. He read over the case of the missing girls again and again and he stared at the scribblings of Castiel's handwriting. Dean knew he was trying his best to save these girls, and from the looks of other cabinets and Sam's beliefs on the subject, he knew that he tried to bring people to justice. It wasn't just an average killer who could convince Sam Winchester that they were a good man. Good enough for a good lawyer. The day Castiel came back, it was eleven o'clock and Dean was lying in bed with the light off, staring at the wall. The door edged open and Castiel stood, staring at him as he usually did.

" _ **You speak Russian**_."

" _ **Yes.**_ "

"Why did you pretend not to?" Castiel asked but seemed to know the answer before Dean opened his mouth. "Clever."

"Thank you."

"What you did-fighting back. It saved our lives."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"I-I'm sorry for assuming that you killed Sam."

"Did you actually believe it?"

"No." Dean admitted, "I knew you wouldn't have. I was acting out."

"Well, if you hadn't then you wouldn't have been in the office to save us." Dean chuckled, it was partly true. "I've inverted my guard and made sure that my inner circle is full with people I trust. After Adrian, I will not take any more chances."

"Sam?"

"He's here. He will be staying with us for the foreseeable future." Deans smiled, he turned on the lamp to stare at the other man. 

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, "you killed your brother."

"He was no brother of mine." Castiel growled lowly, "I would do anything for my family."

"I know." Dean paused, "what about us?"

"What about us?" Castiel repeated, tilting his head as he typically did. 

"We still married?"

"To my knowledge." Castiel sighed. "My children love you." Castiel admitted, "I will not take another person away from them. I-I like you also." Dean chuckled, but he stopped when he saw Castiel look down. "If you want to divorce, I understand. I know that you hate me due to-"

"I don't hate you." Dean stated, "you have explaining to do. Deep flaws and I do not agree with everything that you do but I don't hate you." Castiel sat on the bed. "We can try, at least." Both knowing what he meant, Castiel smiled. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, they slept in the same bed. It was awkward, slightly uncomfortable but they made it through the whole night. 

 

Claire watched Dean throw a smartie into Sam's mouth and pump his fist into the air when Sam caught it in his mouth, both cheering loudly. "How old are you guys again?" Dean responded by throwing a sweet packet at her. It was the end of a very long summer, the kids graduating high school early and starting college later - and they were celebrating Jack going to go to Stanford and Claire finally deciding what she wanted to do, join a Police Academy. Castiel had told Dean the night before how much protection that he had put on Jack when he was gone, it wasn't hard to get people to want to protect Jack as a lot of the guards like him. Adrian, Castiel had said, particularly favourited Jack, often treating him as his own son. Dean let him talk it out. 

They also talked about the case with the teenage girls, Dean wanted to input as much as he can. Gordon was their main suspect as something seemed of about him overtime he visited but they hadn't found any official evidence for them. Dean had a theory that the person collecting the teenage girls was looking for a certain person, these people were just getting in the way. But then why would they end up on Castiel's doorstep? With that logic, they would be looking for Claire but then why not Jack also?

Castiel appeared with presents for everyone, handing some boxes to Sam and Jack, both getting the same presents, laptops, books and cameras whilst Claire and Dean got some guns and daggers and jewellery. Dean had started to like the jewellery that Castiel bought him and though he didn't take off the necklace Sam had made him when they were kids, he wore the rings Castiel bought and sometimes the bracelets. 

"Thank you." Dean smiled, knowing that Castiel loved to be appreciated for what he gave people. Dean gave Claire a look as she was the only one who hadn't thanked Castiel yet, she scrunched her face up before relaxing it.

"Thank you, Dad." Claire hugged her father and Dean gasped behind them clasping his hands together and grinning widely. He saw Jack happily smiling also and Castiel was mostly in shock. 

"I'm glad you like it." Castiel admitted. A knock signalled all of them to silence themselves and Castiel walked towards the door, opening it to see a guard shaking his head at him. Castiel sighed and followed the man, making sure that the people inside were closed in and safe. Castiel was lead to the other door and he opened it nervously, a man standing by the door, turned away from him. 

" _ **I know he has a daughter.**_ " Castiel knew that voice, the man turned around and removed his hat, smirking at Castiel and tilting his head. " ** _Hello, Castiel._** "

"Lucifer." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yah, hope you liked the story!!! 
> 
> I don't know when the other part will be out but hoped you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Let me know in the COMMENTS or leave KUDOS and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM
> 
> I'll remind you that this is Unbeta'd but it should be easy to read!
> 
> Also Sam is 24, only two years younger than Dean in this story
> 
> Yes, there is a cliff-hanger LOL


End file.
